Catch Fire
by CalliaKitten
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been locked away for three years as a threat to Jude Heartfilia and the eclipse gate. What happens when a pink headed man with a strange emblem on his bicep claims he has come to save her?


catch fire

* * *

 _ **Born in Captivity,**_

 _ **Times your worst enemy,**_

 _ **Your face is getting older,**_

* * *

Three years. She's been in this cage for three damn years, and she hates it. She has never felt so helpless in her life. She's a celestial spirit mage, she does not want to fail her spirits. Her only real family.

Three years ago, Lucy Heartfilia was captured by Jude Heartfilia, her father- ugh, calling him that sickens her to the bone. Who throws their daughter in a cage? A parent that believes that they are a threat. Which she is. Oh, she certainly is. She is the holder of all twelve zodiacs. She can close the eclipse gate which the evil man says that can **not** happen. Thus, here she is. Three years. In that three years, she lost her freedom, her family, and her happiness.

* * *

 _ **You try to keep your age,**_

 _ **Inside this golden cage,**_

 _ **Your heart is getting colder,**_

* * *

The captive tries to remember the good times, she really does. But she can't, because their all surrounded by sadness, sadness because they are gone. Everything she loved is gone. All because of her supposed 'father'. Her mother, her keys, everything. This man took **everything** Lucy held close to her heart. She hasn't felt anything but pain in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Don't you feel,**_

 _ **You're slowly dying,**_

 _ **Day by day, they treat you like an animal,**_

* * *

She's been whipped, stabbed, and she's been through all kinds of torture for information. They want her to break her spirits contract. Like hell she'd give up the only family she has left.

* * *

 _ **You gotta fight,**_

 _ **You gotta start a riot,**_

 _ **So let's wake up, your sleeping lion!**_

* * *

She heard bones cracking a few weeks later. She backed up into the shadows of the cage, and waited for any indication something had happened.

"Lucy Heartfilia, are you in here?" She heard. It was a voice she had never heard before. Usually, Lucy wouldn't risk it, but she'd rather die then stay here for the rest of her days. She stood up, and made a slight noise of agony. After that she heard running footsteps to her location. Eventually, in front of her cage was a man with _pink hair_. She had never seen a guard with _pink hair_ before. She had also never had seen a guard with a tattoo like that on his right bicep.

"What do you want with me," She asked nervously. Once he say her, his eyes widened.

"I'm taking ya home, of course," He answered with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Catch fire!**_

 _ **Catch catch fire!**_

 _ **Wake up the sleeping lion,**_

* * *

After being released, the first thing she did was run across the room to the desk. She opened it, and inside found her Fleuve d'étoiles, along with her spirit keys. She then turned around.

"Are you going to tell me who you are now?

A second later, the door busted open.

* * *

 _ **And use your mind,**_

 _ **Catch fire!**_

 _ **Catch catch fire!**_

* * *

" _ **Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"**_ she chanted. Her pink haired savior stared in awe as the light appeared from the golden key and release a bull with a golden axe.

" _Mooooo!_ It's great to see you again Miss Lucy!" The Celestial Mage instructed Taurus to attack the guards that were attempting to stop her from escaping.

" **Star Dress, Taurus form!"** Light was this time radiating off of her, and in a split second her attire had changed from worn down rags to an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern, and pants that left her right leg entirely revealed, as well as wearing a pair of gloves and boots with a belt and a bag around her waist. She also was sporting two messy buns on each side of her head. Additionally, Taurus's zodiac sign was located on the mage's belt buckle. Using her Fleuve d'étoiles, she flung it into the body of one guard, then another, and another until she finished them all off with the help of Taurus. Looking over at her, the pink man looked at her unbelievably.

"You're even stronger than Erza said.."

"Care to tell me who you are?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm Natsu! Nice to meet ya'! Now come on, let's go!" he grabbed her hand and started to run with her until she halted to a stop.

"Wait! Where are we going!?"

"Fairy Tail, the people I work for! Ya' want to go home, right," he asked cheerfully with a huge grin. "So let's go!"

Then she did quite a few things she thought she never would do again.

 _She felt hope, she smiled, and she even fell in love._

* * *

 _ **Wake up the sleeping lion,**_

 _ **Do you feel alive?**_

 _ **Don't let them get you down.**_


End file.
